The barrel of lose monkeys on vacation...
by Chibi Videl San
Summary: Vegeta+Bulma+Goku+Chichi+Videl+Gohan+Goten+Pan+Bra+Trunks (the family of saiyans) all go off on a dream vaction... atleast it was intended to be a dream vacation...... but it seems like the only answer to the equation is trouble. However.... romance is a
1. The Cause for Celebration

The sun shone down at Master Roshi's place everyone was gathered there, it was Goku's birthday, everyone was excited and while Chichi and Bulma were preparing food in the kitchen the children and the not so young children meaning Goku and Vegeta was spar

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the character... I'm a true fan of them though, and wished that I did own the damn thing.

The sun shone down at Master Roshi's place everyone was gathered there, it was Goku's birthday, everyone was excited and while Chichi and Bulma were preparing food in the kitchen the children and the not so young children meaning Goku and Vegeta was sparring. They each of course had a different definition towards the word 'sparring'. To Vegeta it was another chance to beat Goku, for Goku it was just another training exercise and a chance for Vegeta to take out his arrogance and pride… however usually with the opposite effect… not mentioning the cussing and bad influence on the children.

Night began to fall, as things got heated there was shouting some where distant from the house so everyone ran (most of them actually flew there but…. There are exceptions to this like Chichi and Bulma) out side to see what the rattle was about. The yelling was caused by the none the less but the Vegeta who failed to win again… Goku of course was senselessly being sworn at in many different languages (and it's of the universe's biggest wonder to how Vegeta learnt it) all with which weren't very pleasant or educating for the children. Which caused the 2 mothers to stress and told them to return to the house, the frowning children were reluctant but obeyed not wanting to know what would Chichi do to them if they resisted her. As Piccolo flew between the two enraged and berserk apes trying to calm them, Vegeta nearly blew his head off. This was becoming a total disaster.

When Gohan saw that it was really getting out of hand he also jumped in, transforming into a super saiyan but before a word slipped through his lips Chichi practically bit his head off "Gohan what do u think ur doing? How come you're here and not inside the house, I thought EVERYONE heard me! Now get your scrawny ass in there before I ground you for the whole of next month!" 

"Yes mother, but…." He was cut off before he could say anything else, the enraged Chichi totally snapped at this point, everyone including the children inside the house could hear her, the truth was anyone within 1 mile near her could've heard her horrid voice, I'm sure she could've deafened anyone of us.

"No buts! Have you forgotten all your manners, where are those things I taught you! I would have thought that the influence of me would've been stronger than how these duffus would have affected you. Well, I guess I was wrong!"

"But mother! I'm married and I even have a child of my own. I'm a grown up"

Chichi was wordless hearing this, she knew she was being over protective once again, but she couldn't help it, after all Gohan was still her sweet child.

Everyone was quiet as a mouse, even Vegeta didn't know how exactly he should react to this, should he crack up at Kakarot's ridiculous family, or should he just leave it alone?

Vegeta made his mind up, after all it was Kakarots birthday so he decided to do his foe a favor and forget about it. (It may sound weird to know that even someone like Vegeta has a conscious but this happens time to time)

Bulma like always, ended things... "U guys lets go inside and have some cake instead"

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

P.S. Thanks for the advice everyone, it's my first fanfic - so I do need some help.

Aliana, Jasmine and Chantel- Thanks for the nice compliments, it made my day!


	2. Anyone for Cake?

When Gohan saw that it was really getting out of hand he also jumped in, transforming into a super saiyan but before a word slipped through his lips Chichi practically bit his head off "Gohan what do u think ur doing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I wish I did own the damn thing though

When Bulma told them to eat cake, Goku and Vegeta REALLY ate cake, it was known to be revolting, but the whole family had gotten used to the site. As Chichi watched them stuffing piece by piece indiscreetly she made no comment. Unlike her usual self that is. 

In no time at all the whole thing had vanished, and as usual Goku asked for more – Chichi was well prepared and strolled to the kitchen in fetch for more. However Vegeta made a comment like the usual, "Kakarot you disgrace me just look at you, you're a pig you disgust us Saiyans, slow down before you choke!" Everyone laughed heartily at this, it's been such a long time since they have all gathered together and wasn't worried about fighting against some ultra strong evil villain.

As Chichi walked out the door, Bulma spoke – "Chichi and I have been planning something for the family this summer, we were wondering if we could take all of us to Europe and have a pleasant and relaxing vacation for once."

After hearing this Vegeta protested at once, "What do we need vacations for anyway these things are always getting in the way on my training."

Bulma like usual objected " Well we're going like it or not or unless you want to sleep on the couch, and the flight is on Friday!"

Everyone cracked up hearing that.

Trunks and Bra laughter were the loudest, I mean Bulma and Vegeta together? That was a practical joke already!

That was that and when the day slowly approached. Everyone was extremely eager to get going. Surely they could fly there anytime (literally fly – and faster than the speed of light) but this was going to be different. Everytime Gohan has ever passed Paris and the Eiffel Tower, he could remember that the people were endangered and were fleeing everywhere, running around pathetically. However he was looking forward to his visit this time, cause for once he could spear some time in site seeing and not worry if Earth and the people was going to be safe or not.

**Before they boarded the plane**

"Goku, remember not to brake anything and definitely don't start fighting with Vegeta."

"I promise I will, chill out Chichi, plus it's not like as if it's my first time to Paris"

"You're right about that, but this is your first time on a plane, for the last few times you've gone anywhere it's by that rude walk out called the instant transmission on that nimbus cloud of yours!"

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Do me one little favor and pls review!


	3. Bonjour Madam and Sir

**As hours seeped by**

**They've finally arrived at the International Airport of Paris.**

Bulma and Chichi was by the counter organising everything and making sure that things were going in order.

Vegeta and Goku wandered away looking at the shops the French that the salesman spoke to them was unfamiliar to them but the highly intelligent Bulma had made early preparations and designed a piece of tiny machinery you put by your ear that is almost invisible so that the French could get translated to English. 

Vegeta muttered to himself as he was walking around and thinking ' how much more lamer can these people get the total nonsense and rubbish they speak I am so tempted to stick a sock up that freaks mouth or even better pounding my fist at his face!' however he knew better to not do so, after all it was Bulma's vacation and she did invite him – even after some of the things he's done to her she has always been there, he wanted this to be a relaxing and enjoyable summer for her (for a change).  When Bulma had finished and turned around to face her handsome prince, Vegeta broke the silence in his rude fashion by saying "Women, I starved, can't you hurry along and get us some food"  Bulma was about to burst when she changed her mind and ignored his comment for once, she was kind of used to it by now and judging by his usual appetite the aeroplane meals were merely a snack to him.  "Guys the pamphlet says there this wonderful French restaurant that serves top notch buffets just 10 minutes walk from here" and with that everyone headed towards the appointed direction.

**At the restaurant **

"I do love the decoration, it's so romantic"

"Girls are so simple minded, fantasies are all they think about"

"But ain't that what our lovely Trunks here loves in girls" 

"Duh, we all know that, but what we aren't sure about is if he still knows most of his previous dates names"

"Probably not, or shall I rephrase that to – deffinately not."  Everyone laughed at this comment while Vegeta just made a slight grunt and Trunks blushed at the shade of maroon.

To be coutinued

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. All You Can Eat Buffet

"Will you all stop bickering, my poor brother here is experiencing a big dilemma, if he goes any redder we won't be able to distinguish him from a tomato any more, and plus judging by what uncle Goku and my father here or any male saiyan we know about, they're probably growing very very hungry."  Bra said in a matter of fact-ly tone.

At the mention of food, everybody including the non-saiyans realised how hungry they really were, and as what Bulma had said the food that they served here was indeed very alluring.  The group delayed whatever they were doing before and now concentrated on their new mission- to put this poor restaurant out of business (this is an all you can eat buffet restaurant).

"This is delicious" Pan had complimented

"Yum…" Goku said between mouthfuls of food

"Goku, watch your manners don't talk with your mouthful" Chichi had lectured.

Vegeta reluctantly grunted, "Yeah, what ever at least these pathetic low lives actually know how to cook"

Bulma silently chuckled at Vegeta, knowing that getting her arrogant husband to even talk – not rudely and actually to praise something was practically the most difficult thing to achieve in the world.

By the time everybody was full (a/n I know that, that is impossible for Goku, but lets just say it did happen) all the rack of foods were cleared, and the managers eyes were the size of a table tennis ball and his mouth dropped right to the floor, they were ready to pay.  Bulma and Chichi felt sorry for the poor guy so they gave him an extra large tip but still not enough to cover the cost of what they had ate but since this was an eat all you can buffet you only required to pay a limited amount of money per person no matter how much you ate.  They walked out of the restaurant casually, but the manager had still not recovered Goten believed that he was in shock and was gonna be spaced out like that for another hour or two.. or maybe longer (a/n but we will never hear about that guy in this story again and lets just say Goten here didn't inherit Goku's stupidity genes.)

Not long after they left the guilt was gone in the blink of the eye and the moment the girls saw the clothing and shoe shops pity was long gone and was replaced by desire and excitement.  The guys on the other hand though weren't that thrilled, knowing that the pockets would be emptied even faster and that their credit card debts would leave huge gauges in their accounts.

To be continued….

On the next chapter of  The barrel of lose monkeys on vacation…. Shopping Till Ya Drop…. The girls release hell on the guys wallets but that's the price of getting the latest manicure and fashion tips.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Shop Shop Shop Shop Till Ya Drop

¡§Oh my god!¡¨ the girls squealed in unison. It was every woman¡¦s haven and dream, for the sight before them held the most up to date fashion including glorious labelled clothes, glittery diamond jewellery, the sweet smell of perfume enough to make one dizzy and of course price tags that made the guy¡¦s mouth drop right open, speechless and their hearts very heavy.

Vegeta being his usual self detested the thought of accompanying silly females especially when they were doing nothing but goggling at flimsy clothing and making nonsense comments, and when the thought of it already made him slightly sick, actually doing it made him very ill tempered. And to show his displease he constantly made little grunts and grumbled offensive comments to himself.

The gang entered endless numbers of different shops all offering items that were all in some way tied to physical appearance and female passions. The females tried on uncountable attires, exchanging compliments, advice and what not to each other. This sort of bickering soon became an undying sort of humming to the guys. But there was something that pleased the guys to no end during this day which at first seemed only to be torture for the poor males. The sight of the beautifully decorated girls were very pleasing to their eyes and even the confident Trunks blushed when Pan walked out of the dressing room in a beautiful lavender full length dress with spaghetti straps and some rather naughty thoughts ran through his mind. But what was most surprising and the highlight of the day was the moment Bulma came out from behind the door when the women gasped and our Saiyan super heroes being as used to trouble and in a way have become paranoid shot their heads up and paid quite a bit of attention and concern, when Vegeta did something that was quite out of character¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

(a/n shall I continue this next chapter?? *Cackles* I LOVE SUSPENSE)

He made a small yelp and Bulma being her sensitive self asked if she looked horrible. And Vegeta shockingly replied stuttering¡K ¡§Uh¡K you look gorgeous, even better than I first met you¡¨ and swept her up into a loving kiss. (a/n quite out of character but I like sappy romance so sue me! Yes, yes I no DBZ is just PG so shouldn¡¦t be any naughty scenes but this is MY fanfic so HA!) When they had finished which was a while since the world had seemed irrelevant to them during their sweet moment they blushed crimson when they faced the audience. This was the first time that Vegeta has ever showed any sign of affection or humanity for that fact, ok he¡¦s excused since he¡¦s not human anyway. Bra then made a smart comment as to brake the silence ¡§Hey at least now me and my bro here, Trunks know we weren¡¦t mistakes and that we don¡¦t have a dysfunctional family. Yeah and it¡¦s good to know that our dad isn¡¦t all evil and has a bit of sentiment in him¡¨ and as if on cue everyone started cracking up and Goku placed his arm around Vegeta and while half hugging or choking him said ¡§Good on ya mate, I knew you¡¦d see the goodness of love sooner or later¡¨ Vegeta not used to this positive attention quickly snapped back ¡§Hey, get your hands of me you lowly excuse of a Saiyan just because I like any normal male got turned on by the sight of a lovely women ain¡¦t meaning I¡¦m gonna become soft like you¡¨ 

The day went on and everything seemed to go back to order and they returned to their hotels with bags and bags of merchandise, thanking god that they had super strength Bulma had also rescued them from bankruptcy by kindly offering her credit card which was unlimited since she was a millionaire anyway from Capsule Corp. business. And the gang rested peacefully with smile on their faces after finding another buffet restaurant to fall as their victims.

Thanx for the good feedback, I don¡¦t mind constructive criticism just flame LIGHTLY!

KEEP REVIEWING TO KEEP ME FUELED!

Till next time, ciao


End file.
